


quarter to midnight

by jjokkiri



Series: 12 days of jjokkiristmas [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Minhyuk falls in love when the sun has long set in a frigid winter, and the smile in front of him is warm. Or maybe, it really isn't all that romantic at all. It's just something that happens.





	quarter to midnight

Minhyuk falls in love in the most unconventional way.

Or perhaps, he realizes that he is in love in the most unexpected way, because surely, the feelings existed from long before the moment he realizes that they were there. Minhyuk falls in love when the sun has long set on the horizon and the night already fallen as a curtain across the city of Seoul, and he is standing across from the object of all of his affections—barely a meter apart from one another. They’re alone, and the realizations strikes him harder than anything he has ever felt.

When Minhyuk realizes that he’s in love, it all hits him at once. Minhyuk’s mind spins and his heart skips a beat, when Changkyun’s eyes brighten and he rushes away from his side—he follows him.

Minhyuk’s heart swells in affection, when the younger man’s brows furrowed in concentration as he read the lines of text printed on the object in his hands. There is something about everything that Changkyun did was so endearing, and Minhyuk finds himself unable to tear his eyes away—not wanting to miss a single movement, because he finds himself so enthralled. A small part of him, a daring part of him, almost wants to reach out and touch. He almost wants to reach a hand out and tuck the younger man’s hair behind his ear, when it falls into his eyes because, maybe then, he’d manage to get all of Changkyun’s attention on him.

And then, maybe then, he would be able to wrap his arms gently around him and tell him about his blossoming feelings and all the adoration he held in his heart.

Or not.

Maybe it wasn’t all that dramatic.

_Crash!_

It really wasn’t all that dramatic at all. Nor was it very romantic, honestly. Minhyuk winced when profanity spilled from Changkyun’s lips and he snapped back to reality (or rather, dragged himself back), the bright beams from the convenience store’s light fixtures glared down at him. Holding back the urge to let out a suffering sigh, Minhyuk refocused his eyes onto the young rapper, who was now bent down on the ground, holding his head in pain.

Changkyun apparently had the butteriest fingers in the world, because the bag of chips that he was intently reading the ingredients of promptly fell from his hands and towards the floor. The young rapper attempted to catch it, but failed miserable and crashed his head into the shelf. He cussed under his breath, when the sharp pain struck him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, bending down and placing a hand onto Changkyun’s head—just on top of where the younger man was clutching his head. “Will you survive?”

“Hyung,” Changkyun droned, dramatically, “Go on without me.”

They had been sent on a mission to the convenience store to buy a bunch of snacks, because the other members had planned a small Christmas party, but they’d been a little too forgetful and managed to completely forget about the snacks. They had drawn straws to try and determine who would be the ones who would run out to the convenience store in the frigidity of winter, in the dead of night, to try and get them a reasonable amount of snacks.

Minhyuk and Changkyun had been lucky enough—or not—to have drawn the shortest straws, thus they embarked on their journey into the cold and towards the convenience store (that was barely a block away from their dorm). On their trip there, Changkyun had made a point to be extremely dramatic about the fact that they older members would probably be drinking first, without him.

And when he looked at Changkyun, now, Minhyuk couldn’t help but wonder if the younger man had snuck something to drink before he left the dorm to find snacks with him, because surely someone could not possibly be clumsy enough to drop something that was already tightly held in their grip. But, then again, Minhyuk could believe it—this was Im Changkyun, master of surprises.

And somehow, he found it more endearing than anything.

(And if the members knew about his sudden realization of his crush, then they would never let him live it down. He just knew it.)

“You’re fine,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. And then, jokingly, “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

From his spot on the floor, Changkyun looked up at him. His eyes were wide and innocent, lips pouted in pain and Minhyuk suddenly felt this surge of feelings in his chest. Whatever feelings suddenly enveloped him had him wishing that Changkyun had somehow injured his lips, because he wouldn’t hesitate to kiss that better.

“Yes, please,” Changkyun answered, cheeky smile on his lips. He was always willing to leech all of Minhyuk’s affection when it was being offered to him.

“You’re such a baby,” Minhyuk murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the spot on Changkyun’s head. He let himself linger a little longer than necessary.

And like magic, Changkyun was on his feet again, the chip bag in his hands as he finished reading the instructions. Minhyuk found himself distracted with the way Changkyun’s lips turned into a small pout, as he focused. He could feel his heart swelling with affection.

Turning on his heel and searching his pockets for his wallet, Minhyuk looked at the watch around his wrist.

“They probably want us back, soon,” he remarked, “Just get that. If you’re not going to eat it, then someone will.”

Nodding, Changkyun followed him and Minhyuk placed their things onto the counter for the cashier. They were barely spared a second glance by the bored cashier. Minhyuk was counting the bills onto the counter, when Changkyun appeared beside him—a little too close to his side for him to remember how to breathe properly.

“Hyung, do you think Jooheon hyung would eat mango salsa and cheese chips, if we dared him to?”

Usually filled with mischief, Minhyuk couldn’t help but sigh and turn to look at the younger man. Changkyun’s eyes were bright and adorably mischievous and it made Minhyuk’s breath catch in the back of his throat, when he swore he saw a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes, Changkyun,” he replied, “He probably would.”

“I’m getting it.”

He could hardly believe that this is what he was crushing so hard on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Minhyuk would probably be this lame of a romantic, you know? As always, you can find me on Twitter @yuseokki!


End file.
